At2g plastid-targeted localization worklist
This article lists the localization subpages for the (putatively) plastid-targeted, version 7 gene models of chromosome 2 of the Arabidopsis thaliana genome. It's useful for checking that a localization has been uploaded for every such gene model. Please scan this page for red-links. If there are none, i.e., if all the links below are blue, please replace this sentence with "Complete. Checked by ~~~~". The four tildes will expand to a dated signature for you once the edit is saved. At2g0 * At2g01031.1/Localization * At2g01110.1/Localization * At2g01140.1/Localization * At2g01180.1/Localization * At2g01190.1/Localization * At2g01300.1/Localization * At2g01390.1/Localization * At2g01400.1/Localization * At2g01440.1/Localization * At2g01480.1/Localization * At2g01580.1/Localization * At2g01590.1/Localization * At2g01650.1/Localization * At2g01735.1/Localization * At2g01860.1/Localization * At2g01918.1/Localization * At2g01940.1/Localization * At2g01940.3/Localization * At2g02060.1/Localization * At2g02070.1/Localization * At2g02080.1/Localization * At2g02090.1/Localization * At2g02410.1/Localization * At2g02480.1/Localization * At2g02540.1/Localization * At2g02590.1/Localization * At2g02740.1/Localization * At2g02740.2/Localization * At2g02790.1/Localization * At2g02800.1/Localization * At2g02800.2/Localization * At2g02950.1/Localization * At2g02970.1/Localization * At2g02980.1/Localization * At2g03140.1/Localization * At2g03360.1/Localization * At2g03390.1/Localization * At2g03420.1/Localization * At2g03460.1/Localization * At2g03540.1/Localization * At2g03740.1/Localization * At2g03850.1/Localization * At2g04030.1/Localization * At2g04030.2/Localization * At2g04039.1/Localization * At2g04039.3/Localization * At2g04240.1/Localization * At2g04240.2/Localization * At2g04270.1/Localization * At2g04360.1/Localization * At2g04400.1/Localization * At2g04530.1/Localization * At2g04700.1/Localization * At2g04790.3/Localization * At2g04790.4/Localization * At2g04842.1/Localization * At2g05070.1/Localization * At2g05100.1/Localization * At2g05120.1/Localization * At2g05185.1/Localization * At2g05310.1/Localization * At2g05590.1/Localization * At2g05590.2/Localization * At2g05710.1/Localization * At2g05990.1/Localization * At2g05990.2/Localization * At2g06040.1/Localization * At2g06050.1/Localization * At2g06050.2/Localization * At2g06050.3/Localization * At2g06480.1/Localization * At2g06520.1/Localization * At2g06555.1/Localization * At2g07090.1/Localization * At2g07360.1/Localization * At2g07710.1/Localization * At2g07713.1/Localization * At2g07724.1/Localization * At2g07750.1/Localization * At2g07779.1/Localization * At2g09900.1/Localization * At2g09910.1/Localization At2g1 * At2g10070.1/Localization * At2g10070.2/Localization * At2g10110.1/Localization * At2g10285.1/Localization * At2g10390.1/Localization * At2g10550.1/Localization * At2g10836.1/Localization * At2g10965.1/Localization * At2g11090.1/Localization * At2g11370.1/Localization * At2g11775.1/Localization * At2g12695.1/Localization * At2g12900.1/Localization * At2g12940.1/Localization * At2g13150.1/Localization * At2g13440.1/Localization * At2g13550.1/Localization * At2g13680.1/Localization * At2g13690.1/Localization * At2g13720.1/Localization * At2g13810.1/Localization * At2g13960.1/Localization * At2g14120.1/Localization * At2g14120.2/Localization * At2g14170.2/Localization * At2g14247.1/Localization * At2g14340.1/Localization * At2g14750.1/Localization * At2g14880.1/Localization * At2g14890.1/Localization * At2g14890.2/Localization * At2g14910.1/Localization * At2g14910.2/Localization * At2g15000.1/Localization * At2g15000.2/Localization * At2g15000.3/Localization * At2g15000.4/Localization * At2g15000.5/Localization * At2g15290.1/Localization * At2g15570.1/Localization * At2g15620.1/Localization * At2g15680.1/Localization * At2g15740.1/Localization * At2g15760.1/Localization * At2g15815.1/Localization * At2g15890.1/Localization * At2g15890.2/Localization * At2g16270.1/Localization * At2g16440.1/Localization * At2g16450.1/Localization * At2g16500.1/Localization * At2g16570.1/Localization * At2g16650.1/Localization * At2g16690.1/Localization * At2g16800.1/Localization * At2g16835.1/Localization * At2g16900.2/Localization * At2g17033.1/Localization * At2g17033.2/Localization * At2g17070.1/Localization * At2g17080.1/Localization * At2g17180.1/Localization * At2g17210.1/Localization * At2g17220.1/Localization * At2g17220.2/Localization * At2g17240.1/Localization * At2g17265.1/Localization * At2g17300.1/Localization * At2g17420.1/Localization * At2g17540.1/Localization * At2g17540.2/Localization * At2g17600.1/Localization * At2g17630.1/Localization * At2g17670.1/Localization * At2g17670.2/Localization * At2g17730.1/Localization * At2g17840.1/Localization * At2g17880.1/Localization * At2g17890.1/Localization * At2g17972.1/Localization * At2g18010.1/Localization * At2g18160.1/Localization * At2g18180.1/Localization * At2g18245.1/Localization * At2g18330.1/Localization * At2g18465.1/Localization * At2g18470.1/Localization * At2g18500.1/Localization * At2g18620.1/Localization * At2g18650.1/Localization * At2g18710.1/Localization * At2g18790.1/Localization * At2g18910.1/Localization * At2g18920.1/Localization * At2g18940.1/Localization * At2g18950.1/Localization * At2g19240.1/Localization * At2g19310.1/Localization * At2g19330.1/Localization * At2g19340.1/Localization * At2g19340.2/Localization * At2g19850.1/Localization At2g2 * At2g20020.1/Localization * At2g20060.1/Localization * At2g20080.1/Localization * At2g20080.2/Localization * At2g20100.1/Localization * At2g20100.2/Localization * At2g20150.1/Localization * At2g20240.1/Localization * At2g20260.1/Localization * At2g20270.1/Localization * At2g20585.1/Localization * At2g20585.2/Localization * At2g20590.1/Localization * At2g20590.2/Localization * At2g20616.1/Localization * At2g20690.1/Localization * At2g20725.1/Localization * At2g20790.1/Localization * At2g20815.1/Localization * At2g20890.1/Localization * At2g20920.1/Localization * At2g21030.1/Localization * At2g21170.1/Localization * At2g21170.2/Localization * At2g21230.1/Localization * At2g21230.2/Localization * At2g21280.1/Localization * At2g21330.1/Localization * At2g21330.2/Localization * At2g21330.3/Localization * At2g21340.1/Localization * At2g21340.2/Localization * At2g21380.1/Localization * At2g21385.1/Localization * At2g21530.1/Localization * At2g21720.1/Localization * At2g21860.1/Localization * At2g21960.1/Localization * At2g21990.1/Localization * At2g22050.1/Localization * At2g22200.1/Localization * At2g22230.1/Localization * At2g22250.1/Localization * At2g22250.2/Localization * At2g22250.3/Localization * At2g22360.1/Localization * At2g22460.1/Localization * At2g22480.1/Localization * At2g22720.1/Localization * At2g22720.2/Localization * At2g22880.1/Localization * At2g22890.1/Localization * At2g22905.1/Localization * At2g23070.1/Localization * At2g23100.1/Localization * At2g23160.1/Localization * At2g23230.1/Localization * At2g23240.1/Localization * At2g23240.2/Localization * At2g23350.1/Localization * At2g23380.1/Localization * At2g23470.1/Localization * At2g23670.1/Localization * At2g24020.1/Localization * At2g24050.1/Localization * At2g24060.1/Localization * At2g24070.1/Localization * At2g24070.2/Localization * At2g24090.1/Localization * At2g24120.1/Localization * At2g24120.2/Localization * At2g24210.1/Localization * At2g24300.1/Localization * At2g24395.1/Localization * At2g24490.1/Localization * At2g24617.1/Localization * At2g24820.1/Localization * At2g24860.1/Localization * At2g24915.1/Localization * At2g25080.1/Localization * At2g25130.1/Localization * At2g25200.1/Localization * At2g25250.1/Localization * At2g25300.1/Localization * At2g25320.1/Localization * At2g25330.1/Localization * At2g25605.1/Localization * At2g25620.1/Localization * At2g25625.1/Localization * At2g25625.2/Localization * At2g25660.1/Localization * At2g25735.1/Localization * At2g25760.1/Localization * At2g25760.2/Localization * At2g25800.1/Localization * At2g25830.1/Localization * At2g25840.1/Localization * At2g25840.2/Localization * At2g25840.3/Localization * At2g25910.1/Localization * At2g25910.2/Localization * At2g25920.1/Localization * At2g26000.1/Localization * At2g26000.2/Localization * At2g26100.1/Localization * At2g26190.1/Localization * At2g26210.2/Localization * At2g26280.1/Localization * At2g26340.1/Localization * At2g26360.1/Localization * At2g26500.1/Localization * At2g26500.2/Localization * At2g26500.3/Localization * At2g26530.1/Localization * At2g26530.2/Localization * At2g26540.1/Localization * At2g26550.1/Localization * At2g26610.1/Localization * At2g26650.1/Localization * At2g26670.1/Localization * At2g26700.1/Localization * At2g26840.1/Localization * At2g26900.1/Localization * At2g26920.1/Localization * At2g26930.1/Localization * At2g27100.1/Localization * At2g27290.1/Localization * At2g27350.1/Localization * At2g27350.2/Localization * At2g27350.3/Localization * At2g27350.4/Localization * At2g27350.5/Localization * At2g27402.1/Localization * At2g27430.1/Localization * At2g27510.1/Localization * At2g27535.1/Localization * At2g27660.1/Localization * At2g27680.1/Localization * At2g27740.1/Localization * At2g27770.1/Localization * At2g27775.1/Localization * At2g27775.2/Localization * At2g27810.1/Localization * At2g27810.2/Localization * At2g27810.3/Localization * At2g27820.1/Localization * At2g27830.1/Localization * At2g27950.1/Localization * At2g27980.1/Localization * At2g28000.1/Localization * At2g28030.1/Localization * At2g28070.1/Localization * At2g28190.1/Localization * At2g28390.1/Localization * At2g28500.1/Localization * At2g28570.1/Localization * At2g28605.1/Localization * At2g28620.1/Localization * At2g28625.1/Localization * At2g28650.1/Localization * At2g28660.1/Localization * At2g28760.1/Localization * At2g28760.2/Localization * At2g28760.3/Localization * At2g28800.1/Localization * At2g28800.2/Localization * At2g28810.1/Localization * At2g28830.1/Localization * At2g28880.1/Localization * At2g28930.2/Localization * At2g28930.3/Localization * At2g29125.1/Localization * At2g29180.1/Localization * At2g29260.1/Localization * At2g29500.1/Localization * At2g29630.1/Localization * At2g29630.2/Localization * At2g29650.1/Localization * At2g29650.2/Localization * At2g29670.1/Localization * At2g29680.1/Localization * At2g29680.2/Localization * At2g29690.1/Localization * At2g29760.1/Localization At2g3 * At2g30010.1/Localization * At2g30020.1/Localization * At2g30040.1/Localization * At2g30100.1/Localization * At2g30120.1/Localization * At2g30170.1/Localization * At2g30200.1/Localization * At2g30200.2/Localization * At2g30370.1/Localization * At2g30380.1/Localization * At2g30390.1/Localization * At2g30550.1/Localization * At2g30550.2/Localization * At2g30570.1/Localization * At2g30570.2/Localization * At2g30630.1/Localization * At2g30630.2/Localization * At2g30695.1/Localization * At2g30695.2/Localization * At2g30790.1/Localization * At2g30880.1/Localization * At2g30880.2/Localization * At2g30930.1/Localization * At2g30950.1/Localization * At2g31020.1/Localization * At2g31040.1/Localization * At2g31150.1/Localization * At2g31160.1/Localization * At2g31170.1/Localization * At2g31240.1/Localization * At2g31250.1/Localization * At2g31270.1/Localization * At2g31305.1/Localization * At2g31320.1/Localization * At2g31350.1/Localization * At2g31350.2/Localization * At2g31370.1/Localization * At2g31370.2/Localization * At2g31370.3/Localization * At2g31370.4/Localization * At2g31370.5/Localization * At2g31400.1/Localization * At2g31450.2/Localization * At2g31480.1/Localization * At2g31500.1/Localization * At2g31530.1/Localization * At2g31600.1/Localization * At2g31600.2/Localization * At2g31690.1/Localization * At2g31750.1/Localization * At2g31810.1/Localization * At2g31810.3/Localization * At2g31840.1/Localization * At2g31890.1/Localization * At2g31920.1/Localization * At2g31990.1/Localization * At2g32040.1/Localization * At2g32140.1/Localization * At2g32180.1/Localization * At2g32190.1/Localization * At2g32210.1/Localization * At2g32470.1/Localization * At2g32480.1/Localization * At2g32480.2/Localization * At2g32590.1/Localization * At2g32640.1/Localization * At2g32640.2/Localization * At2g32650.1/Localization * At2g32650.2/Localization * At2g32765.1/Localization * At2g32820.1/Localization * At2g32840.1/Localization * At2g32840.2/Localization * At2g33100.1/Localization * At2g33180.1/Localization * At2g33230.1/Localization * At2g33250.1/Localization * At2g33270.1/Localization * At2g33450.1/Localization * At2g33610.1/Localization * At2g33720.1/Localization * At2g33740.1/Localization * At2g33740.2/Localization * At2g33800.1/Localization * At2g33840.1/Localization * At2g33845.1/Localization * At2g33847.1/Localization * At2g33847.2/Localization * At2g33880.1/Localization * At2g33980.1/Localization * At2g34050.1/Localization * At2g34170.1/Localization * At2g34180.1/Localization * At2g34330.1/Localization * At2g34420.1/Localization * At2g34430.1/Localization * At2g34450.1/Localization * At2g34450.2/Localization * At2g34460.1/Localization * At2g34590.1/Localization * At2g34620.1/Localization * At2g34640.1/Localization * At2g34650.1/Localization * At2g34860.1/Localization * At2g34860.2/Localization * At2g34880.1/Localization * At2g35040.1/Localization * At2g35215.1/Localization * At2g35230.2/Localization * At2g35240.1/Localization * At2g35260.1/Localization * At2g35350.1/Localization * At2g35390.1/Localization * At2g35390.2/Localization * At2g35390.3/Localization * At2g35410.1/Localization * At2g35450.1/Localization * At2g35490.1/Localization * At2g35500.1/Localization * At2g35530.1/Localization * At2g36000.1/Localization * At2g36000.2/Localization * At2g36010.1/Localization * At2g36010.2/Localization * At2g36010.3/Localization * At2g36050.1/Localization * At2g36145.1/Localization * At2g36250.1/Localization * At2g36250.2/Localization * At2g36290.1/Localization * At2g36300.1/Localization * At2g36330.1/Localization * At2g36390.1/Localization * At2g36410.1/Localization * At2g36410.2/Localization * At2g36410.3/Localization * At2g36485.1/Localization * At2g36500.1/Localization * At2g36560.1/Localization * At2g36660.1/Localization * At2g36680.1/Localization * At2g36680.2/Localization * At2g36680.3/Localization * At2g36680.4/Localization * At2g36835.1/Localization * At2g36885.1/Localization * At2g36885.2/Localization * At2g36895.1/Localization * At2g36895.2/Localization * At2g36920.1/Localization * At2g36990.1/Localization * At2g37000.1/Localization * At2g37060.1/Localization * At2g37060.2/Localization * At2g37060.3/Localization * At2g37080.1/Localization * At2g37100.1/Localization * At2g37220.1/Localization * At2g37240.1/Localization * At2g37400.1/Localization * At2g37420.1/Localization * At2g37500.1/Localization * At2g37585.1/Localization * At2g37600.1/Localization * At2g37600.2/Localization * At2g37660.1/Localization * At2g37680.1/Localization * At2g37690.1/Localization * At2g37860.1/Localization * At2g37860.2/Localization * At2g37860.3/Localization * At2g37880.1/Localization * At2g37920.1/Localization * At2g37960.1/Localization * At2g37980.1/Localization * At2g38025.1/Localization * At2g38040.1/Localization * At2g38040.2/Localization * At2g38060.1/Localization * At2g38070.1/Localization * At2g38140.1/Localization * At2g38170.1/Localization * At2g38170.2/Localization * At2g38170.3/Localization * At2g38240.1/Localization * At2g38270.1/Localization * At2g38310.1/Localization * At2g38330.1/Localization * At2g38340.1/Localization * At2g38360.1/Localization * At2g38450.1/Localization * At2g38470.1/Localization * At2g38550.1/Localization * At2g38570.1/Localization * At2g38590.1/Localization * At2g38630.1/Localization * At2g38695.1/Localization * At2g38780.1/Localization * At2g38810.1/Localization * At2g38810.2/Localization * At2g38810.3/Localization * At2g38910.1/Localization * At2g39000.1/Localization * At2g39000.2/Localization * At2g39020.1/Localization * At2g39080.1/Localization * At2g39100.1/Localization * At2g39140.1/Localization * At2g39190.1/Localization * At2g39190.2/Localization * At2g39290.1/Localization * At2g39380.1/Localization * At2g39470.1/Localization * At2g39470.2/Localization * At2g39470.3/Localization * At2g39660.1/Localization * At2g39670.1/Localization * At2g39670.2/Localization * At2g39705.1/Localization * At2g39710.1/Localization * At2g39730.1/Localization * At2g39730.2/Localization * At2g39730.3/Localization * At2g39790.1/Localization * At2g39795.1/Localization * At2g39830.1/Localization * At2g39855.1/Localization * At2g39855.2/Localization * At2g39930.1/Localization * At2g39990.1/Localization At2g4 * At2g40100.1/Localization * At2g40130.1/Localization * At2g40130.2/Localization * At2g40300.1/Localization * At2g40380.1/Localization * At2g40390.1/Localization * At2g40400.1/Localization * At2g40400.2/Localization * At2g40420.1/Localization * At2g40490.1/Localization * At2g40600.1/Localization * At2g40620.1/Localization * At2g40700.1/Localization * At2g40840.1/Localization * At2g40980.1/Localization * At2g41040.1/Localization * At2g41070.1/Localization * At2g41070.2/Localization * At2g41070.3/Localization * At2g41120.1/Localization * At2g41140.1/Localization * At2g41180.1/Localization * At2g41220.1/Localization * At2g41330.1/Localization * At2g41360.1/Localization * At2g41410.1/Localization * At2g41440.1/Localization * At2g41490.1/Localization * At2g41500.1/Localization * At2g41520.1/Localization * At2g41520.2/Localization * At2g41660.1/Localization * At2g41680.1/Localization * At2g41705.1/Localization * At2g41830.1/Localization * At2g41950.1/Localization * At2g42000.1/Localization * At2g42070.1/Localization * At2g42080.1/Localization * At2g42130.1/Localization * At2g42130.2/Localization * At2g42130.4/Localization * At2g42220.1/Localization * At2g42380.1/Localization * At2g42380.2/Localization * At2g42430.1/Localization * At2g42490.1/Localization * At2g42520.1/Localization * At2g42530.1/Localization * At2g42540.2/Localization * At2g42620.1/Localization * At2g42750.1/Localization * At2g42870.1/Localization * At2g42890.1/Localization * At2g42890.2/Localization * At2g42890.3/Localization * At2g42920.1/Localization * At2g42940.1/Localization * At2g42975.1/Localization * At2g43030.1/Localization * At2g43090.1/Localization * At2g43100.1/Localization * At2g43180.1/Localization * At2g43180.2/Localization * At2g43180.3/Localization * At2g43180.4/Localization * At2g43235.1/Localization * At2g43400.1/Localization * At2g43430.1/Localization * At2g43560.1/Localization * At2g43630.1/Localization * At2g43710.1/Localization * At2g43710.2/Localization * At2g43750.1/Localization * At2g43770.1/Localization * At2g43850.1/Localization * At2g43850.2/Localization * At2g43945.1/Localization * At2g43950.1/Localization * At2g43950.2/Localization * At2g43950.3/Localization * At2g43970.1/Localization * At2g43970.2/Localization * At2g43990.1/Localization * At2g44030.1/Localization * At2g44040.1/Localization * At2g44050.1/Localization * At2g44140.1/Localization * At2g44190.1/Localization * At2g44230.1/Localization * At2g44340.1/Localization * At2g44420.1/Localization * At2g44500.1/Localization * At2g44500.2/Localization * At2g44520.1/Localization * At2g44530.1/Localization * At2g44530.2/Localization * At2g44630.1/Localization * At2g44640.1/Localization * At2g44650.1/Localization * At2g44700.1/Localization * At2g44730.1/Localization * At2g44745.1/Localization * At2g44760.1/Localization * At2g44920.1/Localization * At2g44920.2/Localization * At2g44940.1/Localization * At2g44990.1/Localization * At2g45000.1/Localization * At2g45150.3/Localization * At2g45250.1/Localization * At2g45250.2/Localization * At2g45270.1/Localization * At2g45290.1/Localization * At2g45300.1/Localization * At2g45440.1/Localization * At2g45460.1/Localization * At2g45500.1/Localization * At2g45500.2/Localization * At2g45770.1/Localization * At2g45870.1/Localization * At2g45890.1/Localization * At2g45910.1/Localization * At2g46020.1/Localization * At2g46020.2/Localization * At2g46080.1/Localization * At2g46090.1/Localization * At2g46100.1/Localization * At2g46110.1/Localization * At2g46150.1/Localization * At2g46220.1/Localization * At2g46550.1/Localization * At2g46590.1/Localization * At2g46820.1/Localization * At2g46820.2/Localization * At2g46910.1/Localization * At2g46915.1/Localization * At2g46990.1/Localization * At2g47200.1/Localization * At2g47270.1/Localization * At2g47300.2/Localization * At2g47390.1/Localization * At2g47400.1/Localization * At2g47450.1/Localization * At2g47520.1/Localization * At2g47680.1/Localization * At2g47720.1/Localization * At2g47730.1/Localization * At2g47840.1/Localization * At2g47860.1/Localization * At2g47930.1/Localization * At2g47940.1/Localization * At2g48070.1/Localization * At2g48070.2/Localization * At2g48090.1/Localization * At2g48120.1/Localization * At2g48120.2/Localization Category:Plastid-targeted localization worklists